Love Hurts
by TheUnknowWritter
Summary: Almost 2 years have passed since Raphael and Leonardo confessed their love for one another and at first everything was great but arguments and other pumps along the way makes things complicated for these two love birds. (This is a LeoxRaph fanfic, if you don't like it simply don't read it c: this is a sequel to my other story "Impossible".)
1. Prologue

**Love hurts – Prologue**

 **-Flashback-**

 _This relationship sure is going to be hard to keep but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep it strong. No matter how much pressure it might get from all our fights with our enemies and at home with our family. If it's with Leo it's worth fighting for and it beats having these feelings locked up inside. That sure would have been impossible._

 **-Flashback ends-**

I still remembered thinking that after I confessed my feelings for Leo and for almost 2 years I kept that promise, I fought to keep our relationship strong and I know that Leo did too.  
I also tried to keep it a secret from our family, why would I do that? Because I wouldn't be able to move on if our father would not approve.

I know that Leo never wants to do anything that our father won't approve of and if he would find out about us and then forbid it? I sure as shell would have broken down into a mix of anger and sadness. Leo means more to me than anything and to know that he loves me as much as I love him and we would not be allowed to be together even though we live together, I would have been torn apart inside to the point of that I would have committed suicide.

It sounds weird and really stupid to say such a thing but the pain would have eaten me alive to the point to where I don't think I would be able to handle it any longer.

But no matter how careful I was I wasn't able to keep it a secret, I didn't think straight one day and when our father found out he got so angry that it looked like he was going to kill us both right then and there but instead he just yelled at us to explain our actions.  
That day is still repeating itself in my mind over and over again even to this very day, I want to forget it and forgive our father but how can I? The one I saw as my father, who had raised me since I was young, couldn't even accept that me and Leo are in a relationship.

Now that hurts more than anything else and I've been put through pain before but that? I can't even describe it.

"Come on Raph it's getting late and we both need some sleep" Leo's voice broke through my rain of thoughts.

Even after all these years he is still standing by my side and for now that's the only thing that keeps me happy, Leo is the reason I can still be happy even after everything that has happened.

I didn't say a word to Leo, I just smiled at him and followed him to bed, for now I'll forget about the past and just focus on us and a better tomorrow because I know with Leo by my side we will make it through.

 **-Note-**

 **Another new story that will be uploaded shortly and it's a sequel to my very first story that I uploaded here on . And the name of that story is "Impossible" so if you haven't read that one I suggest that you do or else it will be a bit hard to understand this story.**

 **Why did I write a sequel? Well I don't know to be honest, I guess it has something to do with the fact that I couldn't get the idea out of my head.**

 **Anyway hope you will enjoy this story when the actually chapters are uploaded because I'm having fun writing them. My stories may not be the best FanFictions out there but I think it's fun to write them and read the feedback I get from the stories which is the only reason I keep doing it.**


	2. Chapter 1 Promises

**Love Hurts Chapter 1**

"We should probably head back, it's getting late and I haven't seen anything" I heard Leo tell me and I knew he was right after all we had been roaming the roof tops for hours and none of us had seen or heard anything, Mikey and Donnie hadn't seen or heard anything either since they contacted us a few minutes ago and told us that they would be heading back home.

"Yeah I know" Was the only respond I gave Leo as the both of us headed for the nearest manhole cover, along the way none of us said anything. We just ran side by side but the moment we did reach a manhole cover, opened it and went down into the sewer I couldn't help but to feel like something was wrong.

"Raph are you okay?" I heard Leo asked me and before I answered him I turned to look at him. I still cannot believe that a few hours ago both me and Leo confessed our love for one another, even though I was happy for the fact that Leo loved me as well a part of me couldn't help but to feel like something bad would happen if our father found out.  
Sure Donnie already knows but I know for a fact that he can keep a secret better than any of us so I was worried that he would tell anyone about it but I still couldn't shake of the feeling that our father must never know about this.

"I don't know Leo…. I just can't shake of the feeling that we need to keep our relationship a secret from our father" The moment I had said that I saw Leo frown and I don't blame him since he will do anything to keep our father proud of him and he hates to do things that goes against our father's words.

"Why?" When I heard that question I couldn't help but to feel slightly annoyed since I really didn't know why and that question had been haunting my head for over a year.

"I don't know but I just have this feeling that something bad will come out of it if he finds out" After that respond I saw Leo stiffen a bit as if something bad did happen at some point because he didn't listen to his gut feeling, I didn't think too much of it since he was still alive and here with me and that's all that matters.

"If you don't want him to know I won't say a word but what about Donnie? He already knows" When I heard Leo say that I couldn't help but to smile at him, after all I wasn't that worried when it came to Donnie and secrets.

"If we tell him to keep it a secret from everyone I'm sure he will" I responded before I started walking back towards our lair, Leo didn't say anything else instead he just followed me.

On our way back home we talked about the things we did when we were younger, some memories made both of us laugh and some made me a bit mad at myself since some of the things I did were really stupid and I now realize that those things might have even gotten me or my brothers killed.  
Me, Leo, Donnie and Mikey have all done stupid things when we were younger I'm not going to deny that but those that were the most stupid would be all those times we went above ground when none of us were truly ready for it. Back then we might have thought that we were ready but I know now that we weren't. One memory I will never forget was the day when the four of us learned just how cruel the world above really was.

 **-Flashback-**

"Raph where are we going? You know that we are not allowed to do this" I heard Leo complain but I just didn't care, sure all those times we did go above ground we would get scolded for it followed with some kind of punishment but I still always found myself wanting to go back.

"I know that we are not allowed to go above ground, I'm sick of being down here in the dark with nothing to do" I responded and just kept going. A part of me could not really understand why my brothers would follow me if they knew it was a bad idea but I guess in a way I wanted them to come with me.

We walked for a few more minutes before we came to a manhole cover and at first nothing seemed wrong so I climbed up the ladder with my brothers right behind me. But when I reached the top something was not right, I could hear someone scream and the scream sent cold chills down my spine.  
At first I didn't think much of it instead I opened up the manhole cover slightly with some help from Leo, when the cover was open I wish I would have closed it. In front of me I saw a female human lying on the ground and above her stood a man with a pretty big knife in his hand, the female was screaming at the man to leave her alone but from the looks of things the man wasn't going to.  
Without warning the man got down on the ground and placed his free hand over her mouth, from that moment I saw how she tried her best to get free but to no avail the man was simply way too strong. And without warning he started stabbing her over and over with the knife, I felt my knees get weak and slowly but stead both me and Leo lowered the manhole cover, we both turned to look at our younger brothers and we had fear written all over our faces. Both Donnie and Mikey wanted to see it but me and Leo didn't allow them but they still climbed over us and looked at the scene both me and Leo had been watching not too long ago.  
When they saw what we had seen all of us climbed back down and slowly headed back home, all of us wanted to help but we knew that we were no match to him and if he would have seen us we just knew that would have made things a lot worse.

 **-Flashback ends-**

None of us talked about the event but it haunted our minds as kids for a very long time and even though I regret not doing anything I know it was the right choice. I don't want to think about what could have happened if that man would have seen us, for all I know he could have killed us as well or he could have captured us and given us to the authorities in which would have resulted in us being experimented on instead.  
A cold chill ran down my spine as I got reminded by it and even though I saw it years ago I still can't get forget it, I really wanted to help but I know that I couldn't since I wanted to keep my family safe.

Talking about all the stuff we did made us reach our lair faster than I thought it would and as me and Leo walked into the lair we saw Donnie and Mikey standing behind the couch talking to each other.  
As soon as Leo saw Donnie he walked over to him and when I saw the two of them walk into Donnie's lab to talk in private I decided to walk over to Mikey and talk to him for a bit before going to sleep.

"So you and Donnie didn't see anything either huh?" I said as I stood in front of Mikey and when he heard me I saw him smile brightly as he always did.

"Nope not a single thing, I don't know dude but sometimes it feels like this city is dead" When I heard Mikey say that a part of me couldn't help but to agree with him, after all at night you saw no one on the streets. Well sometimes you could see some Purple Dragons on the street and when they were out you just knew that something bad was bound to happen.

I didn't say anything else though I just nodded in agreement but even though I did agree with Mikey I still couldn't shake of the feeling that humans still knew about us, I know that April and Casey does but it feels like a lot more humans here in New York knows about us but they won't say anything.  
If that's true I think I can see why they wouldn't say anything because I don't think someone would believe them if they said that they had seen four giant turtles, if I would have been a human and heard that I know for a fact that I would not believe it.

"What about you and Leo? Did you two see anything?" When I heard the question I let out a sigh as I shook my head.

"No we didn't see anything either" After I gave that respond to Mikey Leo and Donnie got out from Donnie's lab.  
When Leo and Donnie had walked over to me and Mikey the four of us said good night to one another before he headed over to our bedrooms but Leo stopped me before I opened the door to my bedroom.

"What is it Leo" I asked and I could see how tired Leo was but even though I wanted to tell him to go back to sleep I could tell that he wanted to let me know right away.

"Well first of all I told Donnie to keep it a secret and he will, second of all I just want to say that you do know that this won't be easy" I knew he was right about that part, this would not be easy but I won't give up on it.

"I know it won't be easy but I will fight for it Leo. I want this to work Leo I really do but then I need you to promise me that you will also fight for this" I knew right from the start that this was going to be hard but that didn't stop me at all from at least trying, I love Leo and there is no denying it anymore but if he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him I need him to fight for it like I will.

"Of course I will, good night Raph" Leo answered me before he leaned forward.

"After all I love you and I want this to last" Leo added in a whisper before he smiled at me.

"And I love you and I also want this to last" I whispered back before I walked into my bedroom and went to bed.  
Little did I know then how hard it was going to be, I was so sure it wouldn't be that hard but I was wrong. So very, very wrong.


	3. Chapter 2 Faking Our Hate

**Love Hurts Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up from what sounded like an explosion and even though it made me get out of the bed faster than normal I soon find myself relaxing before I let out a low sigh, I should be used to Donnie doing experiments by now but I'm not. I don't know why but if I hear explosions coming from Donnie's lab I can still find myself getting up fast if I'm sitting down and get the feeling like my heart stops beating.

 _Shell Donnie what are you even doing?_

I found myself thinking as I walked out of my bedroom and soon enough I saw Donnie walking out of his lab with a little bit of ashes on his face, now I really started to wonder what Donnie had been doing.

"Aw shell…." I heard Donnie start of before he started to cough. "That was not supposed to happen" Donnie added when he stopped coughing and I could help but to let out a sigh before I walked over to him.

"Hey Donnie what are you trying to do? Blow up the lair?" I didn't mean it as an insult and I could tell that Donnie didn't take it too seriously either, all he did was roll his eyes at me before he sighed.

"I was trying to do some improvements on Metal Head but it did not go as I planned" After I had heard that answer from him I smirked as I stopped myself from laughing since Donnie did look funny with all the ashes on his face.

"I can see that" When Donnie had heard that answer he looked at me with confusion written all over his face before he walked into the bathroom.

"Aw sewer apples!" I heard him yell from the bathroom which caused me to let out a small chuckle before I walked into the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen I could see that the coffee machine was still on and that made me realize that Donnie had been using it, I don't like seeing Donnie stay awake all night by drinking a lot of coffee because I know that he needs to sleep.  
I let out a sigh as I walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, as I got closer and closer to the door I could hear water running and I knew that Donnie was still there.

"Hey Donnie have you been up all night again?" Right after I asked that question the water stopped running and slowly but steady the door opened and I could see a very nervous and exhausted Donatello so I didn't really need his answer because I could see it.

"Um…. Eh…. Y-Yes" I heard the tired tone he used which only caused me to sigh again as I rubbed my forehead.

"Donnie how many times do I have to tell you that you need to sleep?" I didn't want to sound angry but I just couldn't help it, I had gone weeks without enough sleep but I went so long without sleep because I couldn't. Donnie on the other hand is forcing himself to be awake and I don't want him to be so exhausted that I was.

"Erm….Too many times?" I could clearly hear the hesitation in Donnie's voice and that only made me more worried about him.

"I know how much your experiments means to you Donnie but that is no excuse to stay awake for days, you saw how I became after a few weeks without any sleep. I just don't want you do feel that tired" I couldn't help but to say it because it was true, being that tired for so long is no fun at all and it's certainly not healthy for anyone.  
Am I worried about Donnie? Of course I am, he may have found out that we are not blood related brothers but to me he still is my little brother so I can't help but to get worried about him.

"I know that it's bad but I can't help it, it feels like I need to drink coffee" When I heard him say that I knew that he was addicted to coffee but I knew that all Donnie can do in that case is to drink coffee during the day like Leo does with his tea.

"You're addicted to coffee I get it but in that case you can drink it during the day and not in the middle of the night" I already knew that Donnie would try to get me to drop this but I just couldn't, I didn't want him to keep doing this to himself and I knew that the rest of our family felt the same. All of us are worried about Donnie doing all of this for himself but no matter what we said Donnie refused to listen to us until the exhausted became too much for him.

At first Donnie didn't say anything but after a while I heard him sigh. "Okay fine, I'll try to start drinking coffee in the morning instead" I heard him add almost right after he had sighed.

"Good now come on let's join Leo and Mikey for breakfast, I can feel both of them staring at us" After I had said that I heard Donnie let out a small laugh before he walked over to the kitchen with me right beside him.

When all of us were in the kitchen eating our breakfast it was the first time in a long time that none of us said a word to each other and too be honest this silence felt weird but in a way I wanted it to be silent, normally me, Leo, Donnie and Mikey are talking with each other but today it was like none of us had anything to say.  
I knew that Donnie wanted to let Master Splinter and Mikey know about me and Leo but at the same time he didn't want to break a promise so instead he just stayed silent, Leo probably felt the same but I knew that he wouldn't say anything. Not only because I said I didn't want them to know but also because he knew what I meant when I said that something bad could happen.  
When we were done with our breakfast I could see how Leo wanted me to stay behind on purpose while Donnie and Mikey headed of towards the Dojo, Leo probably wanted to tell me something that he didn't want them to know about so I for ones listened to him and stayed behind.

"Okay Leo what is it?" I asked as soon as I saw both our younger brothers disappear into the Dojo and when I turned to look at him I saw a slightly hurt look on his face and I knew why.

"How are we going to be able to keep our relationship a secret Raph? At home we used to fight over everything and I don't want to hurt you" I heard Leo tell me in a low tone so that the rest of our family wouldn't hear him and I knew how he felt.

"I don't want to hurt you either Leo but if he don't act like we fight we might risk having to choose" I didn't want to finish what I had just said but I knew I had to.

"Choose? What are you talking about?" I knew that Leo was confused but I know something that Leo doesn't know.

"What if our father won't approve of us? I don't know about you but I don't want to live in our lair, knowing that you love me just as much as I love you but not being allowed to be with you" After I had said that I saw how Leo got worried for that possibility, he didn't want to think it could be true and neither that I but it was still a possibility so I didn't drop it.

"I…. Didn't think of it that way… But you won't get hurt by this act right?" I almost wanted to laugh at that statement but I knew that Leo was just worried but he really didn't need to be.

"No I won't and you won't either right?" I wish I could have kissed him but I didn't want to risk it just in case someone from our family would walk into the kitchen and see us.

"No I won't, after all we don't mean the words we say. It's all part of an act" When Leo had said that I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Right now come on, we better join the rest of our family before one of them comes and gets us" I heard a small laugh from Leo after that statement before he followed me into the Dojo where the rest of our family was.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

When training finally ended I could see the hurtful look in Leo's eyes and I knew why, during our daily training I had acted as if everything was back to normal but I guess I sounded to convincing when I shouted some insults at Leo. I truly didn't mean to sound so convincing and I couldn't help but to feel so bad for Leo.  
I guess in a way I'm just happy that the act worked on our father since he didn't seem to notice that I was just faking everything but it still pained me to see Leo that upset.  
As we got to do our own separate things before dinner I decided to try and talk to Leo about what I had said and done to him during training, I knew that Leo would be in the Dojo trying to meditate while Donnie would be in his lab, Master Splinter would be in his room meditating and Mikey would be wrapped up in his videogames.  
It seemed like the perfect timing so when I had made sure everyone were doing their own things I slowly made my way over to the Dojo and walked inside, just like I had thought Leo was sitting on the floor meditating but I still knew that he could feel that I was in the room.

"Hey Leo I know that you're busy meditating but I really need to talk to you" I started off and after a while I saw Leo slowly open his eyes to look at me and all I could see in those deep blue eyes was pure sadness.

"About what?" Even his tone of voice was sad but he still sounded very angry and he the right to be.

"About what happened during training" As soon as I had said that I saw Leo lower his head so that he wasn't looking at me anymore and when he did I walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

"I didn't mean anything I said okay? You're not a bad leader who can't make any good decisions, in fact you're a great leader and you know I had to say so our father wouldn't get suspicious" It pained me to replay what I had just said but I meant it, he was a great leader. How else would he be able to keep us alive during dangerous missions?

"If you want to throw punches at me to make it seem like I pissed you off, go ahead because I promise that after our patrol I'll make it up to you okay?" I said those words in a really low tone to make sure that no one heard me and after I did Leo raised his head and looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Promise?" Was all he said as he got up from the floor and I soon got up as well.

"I promise" Right after I said that I felt Leo start to punch me like I had said he could and after a few minutes the rest of our family walked into the Dojo to 'break up our fight'.  
After the 'fight' everyone went back to do other things. Leo started watching Space Heroes, I started to read one of my comics, Mikey went into his room to probably read some of his comics, Donnie went back into his lab and Master Splinter went into the kitchen to make some tea for himself and Leo.  
For now everything was fine and I'm happy that I managed to get Leo to forgive me.


	4. Chapter 3 Enemies complicates it more

**Love Hurts Chapter 3**

The hours for the rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by faster than usual and before I knew it I found myself getting ready for another nightly patrol with Mikey, Donne and Leo. Normally I would be happy to be able to go topside since there is a chance that I can get into a fight with either the Purple Dragons or the Kraang, either way I used to love to fight against them but now I was just too nervous that I might actually lose Leo.  
Sure I've always known that it is dangerous for us to be fighting against them but now when I finally have Leo I don't want to lose him, it is a possibility that can happen but I try not to think much of it as I left the lair and ran over to the nearest manhole cover and hurried above ground and up to the rooftops.  
Like always the streets were empty and the only sound you could hear were the distant sound of someone's TV if they had the volume to high or had a window open, this city never seems to change and that's the part I'm worried about. A part of me just knows that more humans knows about me and my family which really worries me sometimes, I shouldn't be this worried but I just can't help it.

"Alright guys we don't have much time because it is summer and it brighter outside for a longer period of time so we'll have to split up in two groups again, that way it will be easier for us to cover more ground" I knew that Leo actually meant what he said but a part of me thought otherwise.

"Donnie you're with Mikey" As soon as they had heard that they nodded at went off into one direction while me and Leo went the other, we didn't have to tell them to contact us if they saw anything since they already knew that.

As me and Leo ran across the roofs I couldn't help but to feel like something was troubling Leo and I had a slight idea on what it was, he was probably thinking the same thing I thought earlier and I really couldn't blame him. If Leo is worried about losing me after only being with me for only a day I really could not blame him since I was worried about the same thing.  
He could also be worried about our younger brothers and I was too, it was not often that the four of us were separated during our patrols and if we were we all knew that we would be weaker. Even though we can take care of ourselves if needed there were still a chance that either one of us could get seriously injured, if that would happen and the rest of us would be too far away from each other who knows how long it will take before one of us would get killed?  
I know it's bad to think that those close to me can die at any moment but I need to keep that in mind, our enemies wants us dead after all so it's hard not to imagine something like that happening.

"Looks like this is going to be another eventless night, are you disappointed Raph?" Leo's voice broke through my thoughts and I turned to look at him.

"Well not really" I knew that answer must have surprised him and it did, Leo stopped dead in his tracks and he looked at me with pure confusion written on his face.

"You're not? I thought you loved fighting against our enemies" I knew that was true but I also didn't want to risk losing Leo.

"No because that means I know that you won't get hurt" After I had said that I saw Leo look down on the ground with a small smile on his face.

"Are you not worried about our brothers?" I heard Leo ask me with sarcasm in his voice which caused me to smirk.

"Of course I am, how can I not be?" Leo only nodded at me as he started running across the rooftops again.

As the two of us kept running I couldn't help but to feel like someone was watching us and I couldn't help but to look over my shoulder every now and then, eventually Leo saw me looking over my shoulder and he stopped in his tracks and started to look around as well.  
I could see anything though and deep down I knew that Leo couldn't see anything either, now I really started to get worried but before I got the chance to react a laser beam almost struck me but Leo had been fast enough to grab my arm and pull me out of harm's way.  
After giving Leo a quick nod to let him know that I was grateful I quickly turned around and saw a few Kraang robots heading our way.

"Leo call Donnie and Mikey, get them here now. I'm going to try and keep the Kraang robots busy" As soon as I had said that I saw Leo grabbed his T-phone and he quickly dialed one of our younger brothers.  
While Leo did that I turned my attention back to the Kraang robots and I tried to keep them busy for as long as I could and it seemed to work and when Leo had called one of our brothers he was quick to join me in on the fight.  
Both me and Leo were able to keep the Kraang focused on us but as soon as our brother joined in on the fight I could see some of them leaving the fight, if I had to guess they were probably going to call in more robots to the fight.

Before I even had the chance to tell Leo or our brothers Leo had already fought of the last of the robots in his way and was now running after the fleeing robots, I tried to fight off the robots as fast as I could so I could run after Leo to help him but it seemed like every time I was down to the last robot new ones appeared, it was odd but it soon became clear to me why they had let Leo run after the robots.  
In the distance I could hear Leo cry out in pain and the blood in my veins became cold and my heart stopped beating for a moment, I had tried telling myself that Leo was going to be fine but the rest of me wasn't so sure.  
Before I knew it I had screamed Leo's name out loud and I started attack the robots with more speed, it didn't take me long after that to easily break through the small barrier of robots to run in the same directions Leo had only a few minutes earlier.  
When I reached the end of the building all I could see was an unconscious Leo being thrown into the back of a van before it drove off down the street, every part of me wanted to run after the van to get Leo but before I could even take a step I was being pulled backwards by both Donnie and Mikey.

"Raph don't! The sun is almost up we have to go back home!" I could clearly hear Donnie almost yell at me, he was angry I could hear that in his voice but he was also very worried about Leo.

"I don't want to go back without Leo!" I heard myself yell those words before I could even stop them, it was true though I really wanted to get Leo back but I knew it was far to dangerous for us to be out at night.

"We want to get him back too but it's too risky bro" When I heard Mikey say that I found myself struggling more but they held me in a firm grip.

After a few minutes I calmed down enough to follow both Donnie and Mikey back down into the sewer, my head says it was right of me to go back with Donnie and Mikey but my heart said I was a fool and that I needed to go back and get Leo.  
Torn between two things I wanted to do I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back over my shoulder, the sewer tunnel behind me seemed a lot longer than it really was and all I wanted to do was to turn back around and run after Leo, before I could though two hands wrapped around my left arm. I turned back around and came face to face with a scared Mikey, he was so worried about Leo that he had gotten scared.  
After seeing the look on Mikey's face and started walking back home with a heavy heart, I had to rescue Leo but at the same time Donnie and Mikey needed me back home.  
That night I swore that I would get Leo back the next day, I didn't want to let him be in the hands of the Kraang for too long.

 **-Note-**

 **This chapter is not so long but it's like 1:30 am and I'm exhausted so this was the best I could do.  
Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and with a lot more details but I still hope you will enjoy this chapter anyway.**


	5. Chapter 4 Worry

**Love Hurts Chapter 4**

 **-Leo's Point of view-**

 _What happened?_

That was the first thought that came into my head as I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in, I couldn't see much but I did hear the all too familiar sound of the Kraang robots somewhere in the room but I couldn't make out where they were.  
I tried to move my arms in hope of being able to get out of this place myself but my arms didn't move at all, I looked down on my arms and saw that they were tightly bound to the metal table I was currently lying on.  
Even though I was strapped down on the metal table I still tried to get free but to no avail, soon enough I stopped trying as I heard a door open followed by the sound of robots walking towards me.  
I had no idea what the Kraang wanted to do to me but I had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Is the turtle known as Leonardo ready for what is known as the experiment?" I could make out one of the Kraang robots say and as soon as he said 'Experiment' I knew that something, really, really bad was going to happen.

 _Holy Mother of Mutation I hope I'm wrong….._

 **-Raph's Point of View-**

That night I could sleep at all since my mind kept going back to Leo, I'm worried sick about him but I know that I can't go out on my own to get him but if I have to wait any longer to go and save him I just know that I will go after him myself.  
When me, Donnie and Mikey had told Master Splinter what had happened to Leo I saw how worried he got and Master Splinter isn't the only one who is worried. All of us are worried about Leo. Donnie and Mikey are worried about Leo because they don't want to lose one of their older brothers, Master Splinter is worried since he don't want to lost one of his sons and I'm worried about Leo since I don't want to lose the person I love.

 _Don't worry Leo I'll save you, even if our father tells me to stay home I'm coming to get you back tonight_

I knew it was a pretty stupid promise but I don't want to keep Leo in the hands of the Kraang, the Purple Dragons or the Foot Clan. They were all our enemies and all of them wanted us dead so if any of us would end up in their hands I can't help but to get worried.  
If anything were to happen to Leo, I'm sure as shell is going to kill every last one of the Kraang robots in that area.

 _But first I need to be able to pass the day_

I shouldn't have any problem with it normally but with Leo gone, it was going to get difficult I knew that but I had to at least try.  
So without thinking too much on Leo I got out of bed and out of my room as I headed for the kitchen, it was around 5 am and I knew that my brothers were still asleep but since I couldn't go back to sleep I just gave up and got up instead.  
It felt so weird going up that morning and not see a single sign of Leo, he would usually be up at this hour but since he was gone the only company I could have this early in the morning would be my own thoughts but right now my thoughts weren't on my side.  
Normally I would try and eat some breakfast but instead I sat down on a chair in the kitchen and waited for the rest of my family to wake up, besides I was too worried to even think about trying to eat anything.  
Luckily for me I didn't have to wait that long since Donnie soon walked out of his bedroom and headed towards me and I could just tell that he hadn't been able to sleep much either.

"You're also awake Raph? Good morning" I could hear that Donnie tried to sound happy but I knew that he wasn't all that happy right now.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep and I wouldn't really call it a 'Good Morning'" I saw how Donnie gave me a short nod in agreement, Leo were held against his will by our enemies and because of that we're so worried that we can't get enough sleep.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

After what felt like ages me, Donnie and Mikey found ourselves in the dojo with our father doing our daily training, even doing that felt weird without Leo but what else can we do? We couldn't stop training just because Leo were missing, sounds awful to say but that's what Master Splinter had told us before we started.  
But since Leo were gone the training had been set up in a way so only the three of us could train against each other, meaning instead of us sparring in teams of two like we always did when Leo was here we fought all three against each other. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for me but I just couldn't concentrate, I was too worried about Leo to be able to do anything and it sure didn't take long for Master Splinter to notice.

"What is the matter Raphael?" To me it sounded like a really stupid question but I didn't say that to Master Splinter.

"I just can't concentrate Sensei, I'm way too worried about Leo" After I gave him that answer he let out a sigh before he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know that you are my son, all of us are worried about Leo" I tried to stay as calm as I could but my mind just wouldn't listen to me.

"The why the shell are we here doing nothing at all when Leo is being held against his will by the Kraang? Who knows what they are doing to him!" I didn't want to scream at Master Splinter like that but I spoke only the truth, why aren't we doing anything?

"We can't just go up there and search for Leonardo, he could be anywhere" By now the blood in my veins were boiling over but I tried to contain it as best as I could.

"Donnie can easily track Leo down, he have been able to track us down before!" I kept screaming at Master Splinter and at some point I had gotten up from the floor but I can't even remember getting up.

"And what if he can't?" I could hear that Maser Splinter was starting to get angry at me for screaming at him but to be honest I didn't care at this point.

"I can still find out where Leo is, it's not that hard really" Before I could say anything Donnie beat me to it and I'm happy he did.

I could hear Master Splinter sigh ones more before he spoke. "Fine you three can leave as soon as the sun goes down, in the meantime Donatello try to locate your brother" When I heard our father say that I calmed down a bit.

 _Hang in there Leo, we will get you out soon_


	6. Chapter 5 The Rescue

**Chapter 5 the Rescue**

 **Note**

 **This chapter will be written through Leo's point of view since I really want to write the rescue scene from his view and after this chapter I'll go back to write from Raph's point of view.**

 **Just thought I should write this to let you all know and I sort of forgot this story which is why I didn't update it, sorry about that**

I felt my own heart hammering against my ribcage at the word "Experiment", just what did the Kraang mean by that?

I tried to keep my eyes closed as I tried to make it seem like I wasn't awake yet but I could still hear the robotic sound as one of the robots made their way over to the metal table I was strapped down to slowly, I had never been scared of the Kraang robots before but right now I could not defend myself and I knew that they could do whatever they want with me right now.

"The turtle that is known as Leonardo is still, what is known on this planet, as out cold" I heard one of them say dangerously close to my face before I heard the sound of one of them moving again and I bet that it was probably turning to look at another Kraang robot.

"Should Kraang start with what is known as the experiment on the turtle that is known as Leonardo?" The same robotic voice asked and it was at this point that I felt every muscle in my body tense up, I had no idea what the Kraang was planning to do with me but I don't want to find out.

"Yes. Kraang should start with what is known as the experiments before it is too late" I heard another one replay yet the voice sounded the same, normally I wouldn't understand much of what these aliens were saying to one another but this time it was perfectly clear to me.

They were going to do some type of experiment on me and I do not want to know just what it is they have planned for me, for all I know they might try out a new way to kill me and my brothers but to know it works they are going to try if it works and they are going to try it on me.

 _Funny….. I finally get together with Raphael and now I might die?_

I found myself thinking those words to myself as I heard some kind of strange sound coming from under this metal table that I'm strapped down to until it jerked forward, it was only then I forced myself to open my eyes.

Somehow this table was movable and I did not want to know where I was taken as one of the robots kept pulling the table after him down this endless long hallway, all I could really see was a white ceiling with large pipes going in every direction and to my horror all of these pipes had green ooze in them and I really didn't want to know what they were doing with that much ooze as it seemed to be moving in the pipes to one part of this facility.

And to my horror I was being transported towards the same location as all that ooze.

 _Raphie….. Please save me…_

I couldn't help but to let that thought slip my mind as I closed my eyes again to keep the tears from falling, I was truly scared right now and the sound of this table moving along with the robotic movements of the Kraang wasn't helping at all.

And it didn't help that my heart kept beating faster and faster the further in this facility I was taken, soon enough all I could hear was the beating of my own heart and the fast deep inhales of my own breathing.

After what felt like hours the whole table jerked to a stop and I found myself snapping my eyes open again to look around, even though I couldn't see much what I saw still made my eyes go wide.

What I saw was a large container of the ooze in the middle of the room and with each passing second more and more ooze was being poured into that large container, I had no idea what they were doing with that much ooze but that container was large enough to fill almost this whole room and from what I could see this room alone was huge.

Another thing I could see was some kind of machine with shackles either lying on the floor or hanging from the upper parts of the machine, a chill ran down my spine when I realized that they were going to put me in those shackles.

"Give the turtle that is known as Leonardo what is known on this planet as sedative. Kraang do not want the turtle known as Leonardo to escape from this place" When I heard one of the robot say that I felt my blood run cold and it was only then I found the strength to move around and try to get free.

Every muscle hurt from the movement and I knew that I would get marks after the restraints but I would not just let them inject anything into my own bloodstream, who knew what they would do to me while I was out cold and shackled into that big machine.

The more I thought about it the more a tried to move and it didn't take the Kraang robots long to get more of them in here to try and keep me down, no way I'm just going to lay here and let them do some kind of experiment on me.

"Kraang, forget about what is known on this planet as sedative. Just give the turtle that is known as Leonardo what is known as the experiment now" I heard one of them say and as I turned my head to look at my left one of the robots had picked up a syringe with some kind of dark liquid in it, my heart dropped at the sight and no matter how hard I tried to move I couldn't due to the weight from the robots on me.

I was powerless to do anything and as I watched the robot walk towards me with the syringe I heard my own heartbeat increase with each passing step that thing took.

 _No….. This can't be happening…_

I thought to myself as I could not find it in me to say a single word and it was by now I stared right into the brain that was attached into the robot's chest, all it had to do now was inject that dark liquid into my arm and then it would be too late.

I closed my eyes as I waited to feel the needle pierce through the skin on my arm and at this point my heart stopped beating for a moment and I felt myself stop breathing.

"Oh no you don't, you bucket of bolts!" I heard the all too familiar voice of none other than Raphael and the moment I heard him I snapped my eyes open.

Before I knew it Raph, Donnie and Mikey and jumped down from the upper parts of the room and had gotten all of the robots off of me and were now all standing in front of me to keep the Kraang robots from hurting me.

I felt my own heart start beating faster again and I let out a sigh of relief the moment I saw all three of them.

"Raph, Donnie, Mikey! What the shell took you so long?!" I found myself asking before I could stop the words from escaping my mouth, I knew it must have been hard but at the same time I had thought they would have found me earlier.

"Sorry Leo, Master Splinter didn't let us go earlier and besides it's not easy to go through every Kraang single in this big town" I heard Donnie respond to me before he quickly went to work to try and get me free while Raph and Mikey kept the Kraang robots away from both me and Donnie.

The moment I felt the restraint leave my wrists and ankles I quickly stood up and drew my sword from their holsters, I don't know why they were so stupid as to leave my own weapons on me but I figure they thought they would have had the time to finish their little "Experiment" whatever that was.

Before Donnie could comment about the marks on my wrists and ankles I quickly ran towards some of the robots and cut them in half using my twin katanas, the moment I was up on my feet I noticed that more robots came into the room.

"Donnie, do you know a way to overpower that machine? The blast from it should be enough to blow this place up from the looks of it" I couldn't help but ask him the moment I saw the size of the machine, it was bigger than the container and I couldn't help but notice the look in Donnie's eyes.

It somehow told me that it would be possible but also hard.

"I think I can find a way" I heard Donnie mumble low to himself as I helped him get closer to the machine and it didn't take long until Raph and Mikey and caught up on what I was trying to do.

"You sure this is going to work Leo?" I heard Mikey asked me in a worried tone and truth be told I didn't but right now I really hoped it would.

"Yes, now stop talking and keep smashing these robots!" I found myself yell as I kept fighting off the robots even though my arms hurt due to the wounds on my wrists but I could endure it for now, after all keeping Donnie safe and getting out here alive was much more important at the moment.

"Leo! We have to move! It will blow in less than 5 minutes!" I heard Donnie yell out at me after a few minutes but before I could say anything Raphael beat me to it.

"Then let's get out of here!" I heard Raph scream before he grabbed a hold of my arm and ran towards out exit and to our luck we had to run through the building as the exits on the upper parts of this room had been blocked during the fight.

I could hear the robots get closer and closer to us as all of us kept running towards the exit, well I was more or less being dragged forward by Raph but I knew he really held onto my arm so he wouldn't lose me again and for that I was happy, I did not want to lose him either.

Just as we rounded a corner the Kraang robots started firing their laser guns at us and as we kept on running forward along a long hallway I turned half around and lifted up my free arm that happened to be my right arm and blocked a laser beam with my katana as the shot reflected off of my katana and right back at the Kraang robots.

"Um…. Not too rush or anything but we better hurry!" I soon heard Donnie yell at the rest of us as we jumped through an open window one by one before we got down into the nearest manhole cover, just as we got down the loud explosion from the machine that just blew up echoed through the sewer and it wasn't until now that I could really let a sigh of relief.

"That was too close…" I mumbled low to myself as I started walking towards our lair since right about now I needed to get these wounds checked up and I also needed to calm my already stressed out nerves.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph didn't say anything at that statement instead they just followed me in silence until Mikey couldn't shut up any more.

"Are you okay Leo?" The moment I heard the sad tone in Mikey's voice I couldn't help but to feel sad myself, if it's one thing I hate it is to see Mikey either sad or hurt.

"I am now, if you guys hadn't shown up when you did I don't know what would have happened" I found myself admitting and for once I couldn't bring myself to give another lie since I knew that they would know the truth anyway.

"What do you mean by that?" Raph soon added and I could clearly hear the anger in his tone mixed in with worry, I don't blame him for being worried I would have been worried as well.

"I mean that the Kraang kept talking about doing some kind of experiment on me but I have no idea what that would be and I don't want to know" I explained to all of them as we got closer and closer to the lair and the moment all four of us walked into the lair I saw a very worried yet relieved Master Splinter.

"My sons you're back and I see you all managed to get Leo back" I heard Splinter say as he made his way over to us and the moment he saw the wounds on my wrists he sent me into Donnie's lab so that I could get them patched up.

Before I even got the chance to follow Donnie however I saw the same syringe the Kraang robots had pointed at me not too long ago, I thought they had missed and that the danger was over but I was wrong it seems.

Because right now I could clearly see the syringe against Raphael's shoulder and the moment I did I froze up and it did not go unnoticed, when Donnie saw that I was no longer following him he stopped and turned to look at me only to see the same thing I saw.

"R-Raph….. How long have that been stuck in your shoulder?" I found myself asking as I walked closer to him but Raph didn't seem to understand what I meant until I reached out and removed the syringe.

"I didn't even know that was there" Raph said in a low tone so I guess no one was supposed to hear him but I did, clear as day and it made me worried.

"Raph, they were going to inject the liquid that was inside this syringe. Are you sure you're fine?" I couldn't help but to ask as I looked into Raph's eyes, if something happened to him I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Leo I feel fine" Was the short answer Raph gave me but shortly after he did I watched him collapse onto the floor with a loud thud.

"RAPH!" I didn't even know I had screamed out his name until everyone was around both me and Raphael as I had hurried over to his side and I was no on my knees holding a unconscious Raphael in my arms.


End file.
